


Snow

by starkforpresident



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkforpresident/pseuds/starkforpresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been waiting for the right moment to show Steve one of the benefits of living in a tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Tony knew this day was coming. He had been waiting a week for it. When the moment finally arrived, JARVIS interrupted his work to let him know. “THE CONDITIONS ARE CORRECT, SIR.” Tony looked up from the glove he was working on and grinned ear to ear. Any other day and he would’ve scolded JARVIS for breaking his concentration. But not today. “About fucking time.” He said, hopping up from his stool and tossing his protective glasses down on the table. The genius reached for a rag and rubbed the oil off of his hands.

“Where’s Cap?” 

“IN THE GYM. AS USUAL.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he headed towards his elevator. “Of course. Tell him to grab a coat and meet me in the penthouse, asap.”

After making a stop at his own room to change into something more suitable, Tony went up to the penthouse to await Steve’s arrival. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the man with a plan arrived in a coat as Tony directed. He seemed agitated, which Tony was used to by now. “What is this about?” he asked, brow furrowed.

“You’ll see.” Tony turned on his heels, walking towards the balcony door. Steve followed, taking a glimpse out of one of the windows to see the bright sky. He realized then why Tony had asked him to come, but he wasn’t aware of the true scale of the plan until he reached the railing of the balcony.

Steve was stunned into silence. It was snowing over New York City. The sun, dulled by the clouds, acted as a highlight for what seemed every flake that fell. As far as he could see, the entire world seemed so very white. “It’s beautiful.”

Tony glanced at him, then back over the city. “A-yep.” The two men were quiet for a moment, simply taking in the sight before Tony tilted his head up towards the sky. He abruptly stuck out his tongue, catching a snowflake and grinning as it melted. Steve pulled his gaze away from the city to look at Tony. The sight made him laugh.

“What’re you doing?”

Tony looked at Steve from the corner of his eye but didn’t put his tongue back in his mouth. As a result, his words were muffled. “Cachin snoflak.”

“You look ridiculous.”

The billionaire rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue back in his mouth. “Not anymore than you do on a daily basis.” He insisted, looking back to the city as Steve shook his head. Tony brushed his hand through his hair to get rid of the snow that had gathered there. After a moment, he asked, “Hey, have you ever had hot chocolate?”

“Yes, Tony. I have had hot chocolate.”

“Yeah, but you’ve never had this kind of hot chocolate. Gourmet hot chocolate. Imported from India. It’s so rare and delicious that I have to have Jarvis hid it from me until wintertime so I don’t drink all of it.”

Steve smirked over at Tony, hands in his pockets as he raised his eyebrow curiously. “And you’re going to share it with me?”

The genius paused, meeting Steve’s gaze. He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t make a big deal out of it, Cap. It’s just hot chocolate.” Then he turned and walked back inside, leaving Steve to smile to himself before finally following after his friend.


End file.
